Shin Tsumi
Shin's Theme <----Its cool if you wanna listen to this while reading. Name Shin Last Name Tsumi Imvu Name ATrueKiller NickNames none Age 9/17/2140 Ark 17: 17 Gender Male Blood Type No known name(Uniqe.) due to radiation. Height 5.11 Ark 17: 6.0 Weight 312 Ark:17 320 due to extreamly dense cellular tissue. Meaning every thing on his body made up from cells( everything duh.) is highly dense. Appearance His appearance can be described like as a lean (though slightly more muscle than lean) male with middle Shiroyasha-gintama-31008167-500-727.jpg S1.jpg SHINA.jpg shiroyasha.jpg length messy hair that goes past his ears side burns wise and behind his ear but not cover it and hair the tappers off his head in the back going to the end of the back of his neck where it meets the shoulder and in the front it goes past his eye brows. Its color (his hair) is white though with a very slight brown tint to it and progresses to a light brown at the tips of each blade of hair. His eyes are a amber color and are almond shaped. His face is angular and could nearly remind some one of a cat apon appearance well as cat like as a human face can get while still looking human. Behavior/Personality "Savage, Non-Human, Feral, Wild, Heartless, Un-mannered, Beastly, Raging, Crazed and frenzied can be words use to describe Shin he has no since of humanly values we fallow today or in any civilized places doing as he pleases with no restraint in a since he is a complete sinner though innocent in his ways. His since of vocabulary is dulled and horribly used due to his lack of using and or learning expenses with it, making him nearly mute though having a rudimentary understanding of what people are saying though he can only repeat a hand full of words himself. He has a pretty blank face which fits for his short attention span and when he is making a facial expression its best compared to some sort of animal example being when angry his face is a cross between an angry bear and wolf. He prefers to be alone from anything living unless he is eating it. Food and rest are always on his mind and he can’t help but take any chance he can for food and rest where ever and whenever he gets the chance to. He tends to avoid people best he can not sure of them as he knows he has striking resemblance to most but the things they do don’t add up some times to him like seeing a person on a phone or using a wallet, this comes for his lack of knowledge for any of these things there for fearing them and avoiding them all together also one night he got shot at with a shot-gun while thumping around in some ones yard. That manly taught him humans had some sort of hokus pokes going on and he needed to avoid it if he could.Put him in a new room and his first move will almost always be to explore his surroundings cautiously and toughly often more times than once. He avoids loud sounds and bright places as they hinder him blurring his eye sight and rendering him deaf resulting in him being frightened of loud sounds and sudden bright lights though his fear has strange way of showing he results in attacking his source of fear or confusion. He is attracted to the smell of food and sometimes may attempt a break in into a store to get it. He also can solve problems and seemingly have a calculated action to just about everything no matter how small of a task or sound or anything it may be. He is shifty a timid on appearance looking every direction sniffing the air and stopping to listen to every little difference while moving around. He usually walks short distances on all fours and when traveling for long periods of time he will start walking bipedal having a stepping pattern similar what you see in most Bigfoot videos. He does not really have any interest besides trying to survive a day and living. His darker side can show depending on the day sometimes he will attempt to attack a person coming to close to the area he was sleeping that day or food. For the most part he is only trying to get the person to leave but after a certain point of time he will switch to full on trying to kill. He is the type of guy in a fight who taste blood and wont stop till he has it all. After the guidence of Natashi his now dead foster parent(Kind of not realy foster parent) Shin was able to learn how to speak on an high school level and have a vocabulary that excceded his age even do math. Though haveing been trained to talk to people and what was acceptiblle to do in a soicial envornment Shin never fully latched on causeing him to frequntly make mistakes. He is still uneasy around people though less likely to attack them as he would have before. Also due to his own nature and his reaction to "the accedent" he think he commeted Shin keeps to himself though now very hessitant to fight he will through his reguard for another life away if he feels like the situation calls for it. His instencts and mind set still run rampant from time to time causing him to do certain things diffrent from most people and is very straight forward when he decides to speak. Ark:17 Shin is still somwhat savage as if natural selection had done so it self Shin has weeded out the bad qualities of being wild and has kept the ones that allow him to walk the streets unhindered and normaly. Though Shin is still somwhat untrusting of just about everything from the get go he usealy warms up or atleast toleraits any one he knows he will come into contact to more than occasionaly. After Natashi's death Shin decided to look for a way to get over it he found weed it didnt exactly ake him get over it but Natashi's death never botheres him as much when he is high. He is pretty much lacking on manner simple reason is he has never felt the need for them, he has a pretty strong moto that actions speak louder than words there for he doesnt talk very much though when he is high he is more oppen less agressive and more laid back. His attitude towards women could use a large amount of growth seeing as Shin really never had any contact ith women fro practicly all his life. He gets very bold around women more competitive even serves as a confidents boost though he knows enough to try and behave himself though any sort of show of cleavage, panty shots, etc will send him over the edge kicking his instincs into an over drive switching his attention on to said female(Even if he decides to focus on somthing else about a female rather then tryin to get up in her draws his mind still makes sure he knows what his inetial impulse was.))and making any male near a challenger in his eyes. This normaly increases when he is high as well. Clan&Rank None. What District Do Live In District 1 Relationship None Occupation Working at his Natashi's old book store. Fighting Style Shin does not have a fighting style not really I guess you could say he has own unique style though he does not call it anything nor do other considering its not used a lot. It’s instinctual for him to know where to best way to hurt and kill an opponent or prey and he goes for thoughs weaknesses relentlessly. He basically swings not wild and crazy but a power full swing of an arm which could potentially end someone in a single hit. He times every move based of what he sees and lets his body react to it if something moves back he tries to make sure he stays on said something before it gets ready again, something jumps he will try and take it out the air or get it before it comes down fully, he is always on his opponent not letting up though he is almost always attacking you from all fours which makes him a difficult opponent he will even attempt to trip you up an un-counted number of times in a fight you don’t want him to be able t get you on the ground. He never goes too far with a dodge he makes sure he is out of the way of an attack but close enough to dish out one of his own. Keep in mind he does not practice any particular fighting style but how could a sloppy fighter like himself hope to beat a martial art practicing jet lee sort of guy? Well first of all he is not going to beat Jet lee but what any martial artist will have a hard time doing is, reading him a swing of his never seems like it has any other purpose then to hit you somewhere, anywhere on the body but it’s always aimed, relentless and unpredictable though the thing is prone to use tons of openings in an opponent, Example: Fighter1 takes a stance as Shin charges him once Shin is close enough Fighter1 then brings up is leg and then slamming down his heel at this point Shin increases speed and Fighter1 notices he did not hit his mark and in that slit second he feels his leg that was on the ground get lifted and the rest of his body along with it as he gets thrown. Example over I could keep going but basically every opening he sees he is going for not matter how small and fighter1 would not actual hit the ground as Shin would probable attack him before he can he is a forever relentless attacker giving it his complete all and only stopping for three reasons he simply no longer has the energy to keep up his assault (which keep in mind this and every fight no matter what it is he is fighting for what he feels like is a life and death battle even after he is exhausted hell keep it up until his arms and legs just won’t work in battle any more.) and he then turns to fleeing or he is killed or injured to the point where he knows he can’t win. Perks 100 Percent Muscle usage Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 30 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. *Users can be overpowered by users of Supernatural Strength (Some users more easily than others, due to the varying levels of Supernatural Strength) *Is not Supernatural Strength *With extended use, using the full power of ones musles would eventually burn them out completely. *When used carelessly, it can lead to someone breaking their own bones from the sheer pressure exerted by the mucsles. *100% muscle usage is different from peak human strength in that it has little to no relation to actual muscle mass. While having more muscle mass does increase the overall strength, someone of average physical strength who uses 100% of their muscle capability could overpower someone with Peak Human Strength (who would be using the normal percentage). Peak Human Durability Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. *You would still be vulnerable to harm (e.g. explosions, gunshots, etc) *This ability is not superhuman *Taking a strike from a being with Supernatural Strengthcan still be severe Kin's training. Due to recently joining the Karate club to get over his regrets about Natashi and to replace his newly found addiction to weed. The training provided has tighted his muscels giving him a temporary boost of strength. Abilities Chi Alignment / Chakra He has the capibilities of useing his chi though he has never been taught in some cases durning a strong emotional flaux any one else who can use chi can see it its even likey he has a large chi pool. Chakra is a diffrent matter due to readiation from living in disrect one he has one extra chakra point, though never being trained in the use he can mmomentarely use it when he wants to which is mainly only when he needs too. Though Chakra was his main asset in Old New York he will momentarily use it instinctivly in a bad situation with his own will allowing for a sudden burst in speed, strength, agility etc. Weapon Of Choice Bare fist, teeth, etc BackGround Shin has a background which basically explains everything as to his behavior. As Shin was being born his mother was dyeing this had been going on for two days and Shin had yet to be delivered into this world after another hour or so his mother finally gave birth to him and held him before dyeing though shin was not on his won his father actually hung around and he looked to his boy with a warm smile not even noticing his boy had a lot of strange things. Shin was born with teeth unlike most babies though his teeth made up of incisors not like a humans but like a felines or a dogs with only eight molars at the back of his mouth four at the bottom and four at the top along with canines the were slightly larger than they should have been in fact he should not have even had teeth to begin with. He was heavier than any baby should have been this was due to the radiation of the home they lived in which was Old new York his bones, muscle, and skin tissues along with everything in his body were a lot denser then they should. As a small boy around the age of five his father was killed by a mutant forcing Shin to lean very early the ways of living on one’s own without money food a stable shelter and countless monsters wanting one thing to do to you and that’s kill you. He had to find a way to live and he had already known what food was his family had never been good off to begin with his food had always been mutant stew. He had scavenged from other mutants while young even sometimes hunting small and injured mutants around the age of ten was where he begun to actually hunt and fight his prey and eat it. He grew larger and in his own way he was mutant but Shin’s world was not limited to life on the ground he could for a little while run on the side of a building crawling on it as he hunted no mutant he saw was actually safe except any of the ones who were larger then he but there were more than plenty his size to feed off. Though he gained a few more mutation due to this which were tougher skin and slightly different skeletal structure allowing him to walk comfortably on fours.(That’s an actual thing if a human walked on fours not knees but fours you would run into a few issues trust me.)Though around the age of fourteen he had been looking around the wall for anything to hunt or scavenge when the wall came down he hadn’t known what to do it had never happened before in fact he had tried climbing the wall of course he had never successfully done so not even half way up the wall. He sniffed the air that day checking what it was like it smelled cleaner and fresher than it ever had in old new York and well he crossed over he and explored that day but it was strange for him food was not here at least the food he normally dined on so he decided to leave the walls were back up trapping him in the city ever since there has been a noticeable decrease in stray cats and dogs. Life for him in the city was difficult he nearly starved but over the course of two years he has learned how to stay well hidden away from people and finding places to hid at in sleep in though he technically does not live anywhere he can be mostly found in district one now a days. Though at one time living under the roof of Natashi who is no longer alive Shin had had an easy life there until it had been thrown a stray by the same "scientist." who had basicly given Natashi custody over Shin. Luckly Natashi had been setting up for Shin to go to school at the local high school. Although Shin has no real place to stay with out Natashi he has plans to atleast go to school like Natashi had planed. His living arangments are some what temporary until he can figure out away to get into a home again he has made a home in a abandond building that he has fixed up slightly, enough to live in for a while. Ark 17: Shin still lives in his old run down home that he found after Natashi's death though has repaired most of it. With out working tap Shin goes out alot to buy botteled water which he uses for a number of things from drinking to washing up. Role Play selection. Ark_16_Episode_28:_Adoption_or_lab_rats Ark_16_episode_29:_Early. Ark_16_Episode_38:_Unlikely_Friendship Statbook/Rapsheet Category:NGRPC